


Homeless Soup Pt. 3

by niallsecretluvr



Series: Winter Collection [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: my winter collection, so you should probably read the other two before this one, this is a continuation of the Homeless Soup stories, you dont have to but it would make a little more sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is worried that once Michael gets a job, that he'll leave Luke for a better life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless Soup Pt. 3

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by [ravenclaw5sos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw5sos/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos), who is such a beautiful person.
> 
> Here is Part 1 [x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5583508) and Part 2 [x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5631235).

“Are you ready?” Luke asked, watching Michael through the mirror. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Michael said, turning around and facing Luke. He was wearing some of Luke’s old dress clothes and had his hair was combed down. He looked ready for a job interview, which was exactly where he was going.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you when you get back.” Luke said, smiling at his new best friend. They had become really close over the past couple months when Luke had found out that Michael was homeless. Lately Luke had begun to feel a little more than friendship for the red-head standing across from him.

“Yeah.” Michael said, barely audible. He looked down at his hands and took a shaky breath.

“Mikey. Hey.” Luke lifted Michael’s head so he could look him in the eyes. “Hey, you’re going to do great. They’re going to love you, just like I do.” Luke smiled at Michael, causing him to smile back.

“Thanks Luke. I hope you’re right.” Michael said, pulling Luke into a tight hug. He let go and smiled at Luke before heading out of the bedroom and down to the living room. Luke followed him and waved good-bye as Michael set out for his job interview.

Luke sighed and sat down on the comfy couch in the silence of the house. Luke was trying to be really optimistic for Michael, he really was. But it was hard when Luke realized that by getting this job, it would only be a matter of weeks before Michael moved out of Luke’s house.

The idea made Luke sick to his stomach. He had gotten used to having someone else in the house. There was always music playing and Luke had a constant cuddle buddy at night. Michael made him feel at home and Luke’s house wouldn’t feel like home if Michael left.

Luke knew it was inevitable. He knew it from the start, but he was too stubborn to admit it. He had only offered to shelter Michael until he was on his feet again. If he got this job, he would be one step closer to that and one step farther from Luke.

Luke shook his head from his thoughts and got up to find something to do while he waited for Michael to return. He finally found an old puzzle that he hadn’t put together for a long time and set up a table in the living room. He turned on some calming music and started on the puzzle.

He was almost done when he heard the door open. He looked up to find Michael standing in the doorway, face devoid of any emotion.

Luke quickly stood up, almost knocking over the puzzle. He walked over to Michael and looked him in the eyes. “How did it go?” He was scared of the answer, but his curiosity won out.

“I was the final interview of the day. So they had made up their mind by the end of my interview.” Michael paused and took a deep breath. “Before I left, they told me the news.”

“Oh my gosh, Mikey. Just tell me. Did you get the job?” Luke was in suspense and Michael’s hesitancy was driving Luke crazy.

“I got the job!” Michael’s huge smile showed his excitement. Luke tried to smile back at him, but his effort must not have been enough.

“What wrong Lukey?” Michael asked, his happiness was now worry.

“It’s nothing. I’m really happy for you Michael.” Even as Luke said those words, he knew Michael wouldn’t believe him. He sounded too sad and Michael could tell.

“Luke. Please. Tell me what’s wrong.” Michael looked at Luke with his big green eyes and Luke felt himself melt.

“I kinda didn’t want you to get the job.” Luke whispered, but evidently it was loud enough for Michael to hear. Michael took a couple steps back from Luke and was against the door.

“What?” Hurt was evident in Michael’s voice and Luke wanted to run away at that moment. He didn’t mean to hurt Michael. That was never the plan.

“It’s just that I’m worried that if you get a job, you’ll become financially stable again. And then you’ll be moving out and I’ll have no one to be around. And it’s going to get so lonely in this house without you. You made this house like a home and if you leave, I’m losing the only thing that really matters to me.” Luke rambled. He hadn’t realized how much all of this was bugging him until he spoke all of it in front of Michael.

“Luke.” Michael said, moving back to Luke and pulling him into a warm hug. He held Luke at arm’s length and looked into his eyes. “Oh Luke. I could never leave you. I couldn’t stand not being near you. You make this whole ‘trying again’ thing worth it. I can finally pay you back for all the things you’ve done for me, even though you don’t want the money. But Luke, I would never leave you. You mean everything to me.” Michael smiled.

Luke smiled back at him and pulled him into a long hug. Luke couldn’t believe that Michael wouldn’t leave him. It sounded all too good, but Luke was willing to accept it because he loved Michael too much to let him go.

“I love you Michael.” Luke said, still hugging the older boy.

Michael gave a short laugh. “I love you too Lukey.”

“No Michael.” Luke said, pulling away from the hug to look at the red-head. “I love you, love you. Like, I want to be your boyfriend, love.”

Michael’s face was blank as he processed Luke’s words. Luke hoped that he didn’t just jeopardize the friendship he was promised not even five minutes ago.

Michael smiled. “I love you too Luke. Like, love love. And I wouldn’t want anything more than to be your boyfriend.”

Luke smiled wide and grabbed Michael’s face to press his lips against Michael’s warm ones. The kiss was short and sweet and was quickly followed by a more passionate one.

“We should celebrate.” Michael said, pulling away from Luke, but grabbing his hand.

“Are we celebrating your job or our new relationship?” Luke asked, enjoying the feeling of Michael’s fingers intertwined with his own.

“Why not both?” Michael said, smiling and leading his new boyfriend into the night. Luke followed Michael and ended up having one of the best nights he could have ever imagined. Everything seemed perfect and Luke wouldn’t have traded that moment for the world.


End file.
